Tillman County, Oklahoma
Tillman County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 7,992. Major roads US Route 62 US Route 70 US Route 183 Oklahoma State Highway 5 Oklahoma State Highway 5C Oklahoma State Highway 36 Oklahoma State Highway 54 Geography Adjacent counties Jefferson County (east) Kiowa County (north) Wichita County, Texas (southeast) Wilbarger County, Texas (southwest) Jackson County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 60.87% White (4,865) 26.21% Hispanic or Latino (2,095) 7.53% Black or African American (602) 5.38% Other (430) 19.4% (1,550) of Tillman County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Tillman County has below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 5 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.85 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Frederick - 3,940 Grandfield - 1,038 Towns Davidson - 315 Hollister - 50 Loveland - 13 Manitou - 181 Tipton - 847 Climate Fun facts * The Medicine Lodge Treaty of 1867 established a reservation in the southwestern part of Indian Territory for the Kiowa, Apache and Comanche tribes. The Jerome Commission started enrolling members of these tribes in 1892, a prerequisite to opening "excess" land for settlement by non-Indians. The first lottery was held on August 6, 1901. It was followed in 1906 by the "Big Pasture" Lottery. * Loveland once had a post office that has since closed. The post office was popular around Valentine's Day, when people often drove many miles to have their valentines postmarked "Loveland". * There were two oil fields discovered in the Grandfield area: the Northwest Oil Field; and the Red River Oil Field. The influence of the oil industry on Grandfield cannot be overstated. The closing of the Bell Oil and Refinery Company refinery in the 1960s arguably started the population decline. * Hollister was built between the towns of Isadore and Parton. Many of its buildings were moved from Parton. Originally, this was the location of a railroad switch known as "Happy Jack," "Happy Spur," or just "Happy." The first station was a boxcar, and the first train arrived on November 16, 1907. The town was named for Harry L. Hollister, the depot agent in Frederick. A post office was established on February 1, 1909. * Although Tipton lies in a hot, dry area, the soil of the area around the town is rich and, with the coming of irrigation, quite suited to growing cotton. The town economy has been based on serving the local agricultural industry. The population grew until it hit a peak in 1940, then dropped until 1960, when it dipped to 1,117. It rose again to an all-time peak of 1,475 in 1980, and has since fallen backward again. * On June 27, 1994, Tipton tied the record for the warmest temperature ever recorded for Oklahoma, at 120 °F (49 °C). * Tipton lies on the northern portion of the Tillman Terrace Aquifer, an alluvial aquifer in western Tillman County, associated with the southern extent of the North Fork of the Red River. The farmland surrounding Tipton is noted for high-quality soils. "Tipton loam" is considered to be among the most ideal soils in the United States. Much of the farmland is devoted to irrigated cotton. Other crops include alfalfa, silage corn, and wheat. Truck crops were grown in this area until the 1950s and have made a recent comeback. * The U.S. military established Frederick Army Air Field in 1941 to train crews to fly Cessna UC-78 Bobcats and North American B-25 Mitchells. After the war, the former base became a civilian airfield and is now known as Frederick Regional Airport. * Cattle ranching became prominent during the 1880s, when prominent Texas ranchers (principally Daniel and William Thomas Waggoner and Samuel Burk Burnett) leased grazing land from the Kiowa, Comanche, and Apache tribes. Category:Oklahoma Counties